Still Time
by cool-kitsune
Summary: YAOI. The Sanzo-Ikkou are travelling and they suddenly get sucked into a black hole into a different world. Prologue is here!!! GokuxSanzo, GokuxHakkai. Please read and review!! Anyway, Chapter III is up!! Goku's emotions take over him!!!
1. Prologue

Still Time By: cool_kitsune  
  
Author's notes: Well, yet another Saiyuki fic. My second one though. People, please wait for Chapter three of For Real. I'm having a writer's block right now and I can't think of what will happen next. Just wait for it okay? Anyway, I'll be part of this fic, though this wouldn't be a humor fic. (Though it will still contain humor.) I'm part of this fic to be serious. Not like in For Real, I'm not that serious, lot of humor. This fic is kind of angsty because of Goku. Well, please understand about the delay of the updating of For Real, but as exchange, I give you Still Time!!! (I just love using the title of the songs.) Sorry, just can't think of a correct title.  
  
PG-13 coz of the usual cusses and swearing and all. This fic by the way takes out the adventurous and angsty part of me. So, expect some action, I think. And, I won't be that bad as a narrator today because I'm part of this fic! I'll be known as Kitsune-chan there, don't miss it!! But I won't appear now; I appear in the latter part of the story.  
  
YAOI. Very many traces of yaoi here folks!! But, mainly it is about Goku's uncertain feelings. Anyway, I'll be changing For Real because it is not yaoi. The pairing is GokuxSanzo and/or GokuxHakkai. But, Hakkai isn't gay!!!!!! Be ready to face the Smith & Wesson I stole or I mean borrowed from Sanzo. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the manga that has anything to do with Saiyuki. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura. I own myself.. Err, should I say Kitsune-chan..  
  
I dedicate this to my enemies or the people who are mean to me. I hope those people will understand my feelings for when I grow up, I will have a tragic past to tell. Just like Hakkai!! But his is more tragic though..  
  
Warning: This fic is yaoi, which means, anti-yaoi people, beware!! But if you can take the "ouch" or the pain when you see some yaoi on this story, then please go on and read the fic. Like I do. I can take the pain when I read yaoi stories. Oh yeah, OOCs are coming up!! ~*~*~*~  
  
Still Time: Prologue  
  
"Sanzo, harahetta!!! Sanzo, Sanzo!! Ne, San.." Goku started but was cut off when Sanzo's harisen (paper fan) hit him directly on the head.  
  
"URUSAI, K'SO-SARU!!" yelled Sanzo casually while hitting the boy about twenty times in less than a minute.  
  
"ITTAI YO!!!!! SANZO, THAT HURTS A LOT!!!!" yelled Goku while clutching his head, which he thought was broken because of Sanzo's beating. Goku held his head for another moment and let go of it.. "Sanzo, oi, Sanzo." he poked the monk's robes.  
  
"What is it you want now, saru?" Sanzo answered flatly with no emotion at all but of course with a little bit of anger.  
  
"Gomen ne.. honto gomen...I don't want to piss you off Sanzo, you know that.. But I guess I can't stop my self then.." apologized Goku.  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku and smiled. Gojyo just smirked at the sight of the two. "That's right saru. Say you're sorry to Mr. Worldly Monk here.."  
  
"Gojyo!" the brunette warned Gojyo but still he was smiling.  
  
Sanzo looked at Goku with a frown clearly shown on his face. "Knock it off, saru. You really don't need to do that you know." He then looked at the straight road ahead again. "You don't need to apologize. You do these things everyday.. I always have to put up with your stupidity. Just, don't be a bother or a burden for me or I'll kill you."  
  
"He's a burden already, don't you think so?? He asks for food everyday. Why isn't he dying huh?? Or is it that you have." Gojyo stopped and saw Sanzo's annoyed face and continued, "And, that is a joke you know.. heh, heh.. how could you a corrupt monk with a corrupt face have you know.. for the saru??"  
  
Hakkai stopped his laughter and faced the road. Sanzo just glared at him.  
  
Goku's face lit up and his cheeks had a bright shade of pink. "Waaai! Does that mean you forgive me Sanzo?? SANKYU!!! And what does Gojyo mean??" He said and slumped his arms around the monk's neck.  
  
Sanzo didn't mind, Goku just acted as a child and wouldn't know what love meant. So, he thinks this is not so bad. As long as he has Goku, he is happy and a bit annoyed. He thanked the Gods silently for letting him hear the saru's voice. "He meant nothing Goku. Don't listen to his hentai thoughts. Now.." he blushed slightly as he looked at those arms around his neck.. (OOC!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!) The blush was unnoticed since Gojyo didn't even say a word and wasn't minding him, for he was minding the saru.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other, then at the sweet but sometimes bitter couple. "Oi, saru, you silly, get your hands off Sanzo-sama's neck or he'll surely ring your neck a bit later." Said Gojyo.  
  
"Ah, gomen." The boy got his hands of Sanzo's neck and slumped at his place in the jeep.  
  
He then looked at Hakkai, the healer, driver, his brother-like youkai, the cook, the nice guy and all the things you could think of. He was kind of important. He makes him smile when he's sad. He cooks for him whenever he was hungry. He talks to him whenever he was lonely. He always had time for him. In short as Gojyo would've said it, 'He is so goddamn beautiful..' thought he. AARGH!! What is he thinking off?? Before he could even think of anything else, his stomach rumbled.  
  
"Hungry, huh, Goku? Don't worry, I'll cook for you, once we camp, please wait until then." Hakkai said smiling as he looked straight at the road.  
  
"But why won't we just camp now?? I'm gonna die!! HARAHETTA YO!!!" said Goku as he went near Hakkai and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Nani, Goku??" Hakkai asked but his eyesight was straight on the road.  
  
"Uh, iie, betsuni." Goku just shrugged. He just wanted to tell him he liked his hair. But he thought he should just forget it and let it pass. What is wrong with him anyway? He went over to Sanzo and talked to him for a while. (What is Goku thinking? Is he out of his mind??)  
  
"Ne, Sanzo.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why did you look so familiar when we first met?? And, your hair is so bright. Just like the sun!! But, I know I told that to someone before."  
  
"You never met anybody else Goku after you were locked in that place."  
  
"Ahh, sou ka. Anyway, when can we ever go home again, Sanzo? I miss the people at the temple you know."  
  
"Whenever that is, we shall never know.."  
  
"Do you think Kougaiji will ever let us know where they're hiding?"  
  
"Why the hell would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just figured that if he becomes our friend, maybe he'll tell us."  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea, saru?"  
  
"I remember that Hakkai told me that we can make friends from anyone. Even from our enemies. It figures coz he is friends with Yaone-chan."  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakkai suspiciously. "Even with our enemies huh?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"It is because they want to kill you and you want to make friends. You are out of your damned head." Replied Sanzo. He then got a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"I always am!" Hakkai replied over cheerfully, not minding what Sanzo ACTUALLY said. (Damn you, Sanzo..)  
  
"That's because Hakkai's real nice. You should be like him more, Sanzo." Goku said.  
  
"He's right you know, you phony monk. If you're like him, you could be like your idol, dear deceased Komyo Sanzo." Gojyo butted in.  
  
"No one could tell me what attitude I should have. NOW, IF YOU DON'T WANT A BULLET HOLE IN YOUR DAMNED, HEADS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Said a very pissed off Sanzo.  
  
"Hai, hai.." replied the two in unison.  
  
It was like a miracle that the water monster didn't actually go and tease Goku. Hakkai was relieved at the fact that there will be no more bullet holes going through Hakuryuu.  
  
Anyway, the hours went on and it was soon noon. Since it was noon, the heat was unbearable!!!! Goku had his tongue out of his mouth and was like a panting dog. "Harahetta. meshi. harahetta.. meshi." Goku kept on saying those things alternately.  
  
"The heat is killing me!!" Gojyo said, his voice so dry. He got a cardboard out of their bags and fanned himself. "Feels so much better.." he muttered.  
  
"Oi!! Let me borrow that!! I'm panting like a dog already!" Goku said. Indeed, he was panting like a dog.  
  
"Go get yourself one. Beh!" replied Gojyo.  
  
"Unfair!! I'm gonna be burnt to a crisp here!" whined Goku.  
  
"Eww. Yaki saru that is burnt to a crisp? I'd rather eat a worm!" teased Gojyo with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Sanzo was just sleeping, despite of the heat. His head was bowed low and his arms were crossed. On his right hand was his almighty harisen and on his left hand was the ever-so-great Smith & Wesson.  
  
Gojyo caught sight of Sanzo's harisen and smirked. "Oi, saru, why don't you just get Sanzo-sama's harisen?" He knew that what he expected would happen.  
  
"Ah! Yeah, great idea Gojyo!" Goku reached out his sweaty hand and grabbed the harisen and carefully slid it, inch-by-inch, but..  
  
Sanzo's eyes fluttered open and saw his harisen being taken away. He tightened his grip and slapped the saru's hand. And you know what happens next.  
  
"ITTAI, YO!!! SANZO!! Sanzo, let me borrow your harisen... I'm dying!!" pleaded Goku.  
  
"Never." he said and dozed off again.  
  
Goku sighed and faced Gojyo who was trying to hold back his laughter. "YOU TRICKED ME!!! ERO-KAPPA!"  
  
"Baka, it's all your fault. If only you weren't that stupid! Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahha!!" Gojyo hit Goku's head lightly.  
  
"Be thankful that it's real hot today or else I'll poke you with my Nyoibou!!" threatened Goku.  
  
"Pfft. yeah right."  
  
"Humph!" Goku crossed his arms and lied back. He noticed that Hakkai was awful quiet that afternoon./ "Ne, Hakkai, how much longer do I have to wait? I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and I'm sleepy! Let's camp now!! Hakkai!!" Goku nudged the driver's shoulder.  
  
Hakkai jerked awake. "A- err.. what??" He has been trying to control his sleepiness but I guess he just dozed off.. ( Not his fault. Why, Sanzo's sleeping too!!)  
  
"I said: 'Let's camp now!'" Goku frowned at him.  
  
"Err. Goku, we can't just camp without Sanzo knowing it." Hakkai said sheepishly, scratching his head.  
  
"Harahetta! Meshi, misu, meshi, misu, meshi, misu.."  
  
"My throat's getting dry, damn it. Hakkai, where's the water container thing?" demanded Gojyo.  
  
"It's in the bag." Hakkai answered.  
  
Gojyo reached out for the bag with his burning hands. He searched for the water container and grabbed it. He opened it and began to drink.  
  
"Leave some for me!" said Goku.  
  
Gojyo then spitted out all that he drank. And guess what he saw?? Sand and dust particles. "G-reat.." He wiped his mouth from the sand and dust and saw Goku who was laughing.  
  
"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA!! That's what you get for teasing me, ero- kappa!!"  
  
"URUSAI, BAKA-SARU!!" said Gojyo as he put the water container's opening in Goku's mouth and let him eat or drink (whatever) all the dust.  
  
"BLEH!!!" Goku leaned over the jeep and vomited.  
  
"Oi, saru, I-I didn't mean to!!" Gojyo leaned towards the vomiting saru.  
  
"Darn you!! Bleh!! Darn sand!! * cough *"  
  
"This is not so good. Don't worry, Goku." Hakkai told him.  
  
"Don't worry!!?? I ate sand!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, ahead of them were two youkai. One had a blowpipe and the other chanting something and nobody could ever understand what gibberish he is saying.  
  
"Hey, bro, here they come." Said the one with the blowpipe.  
  
".. (still chanting)"  
  
"This'll sure them out of our hair! Get ready, Sanzo-Ikkou!!"  
  
He readied to blow on his trusty blowpipe, which contained a very powerful drug that is sure to knock you out for a few days. (If you are a normal human.) He aimed for Hakkai so that when Hakkai becomes unconscious, the jeep will be out of control and they will be lured to.. * dan, dan, dan!!! *  
  
He blew on his blowpipe as the Sanzo-Ikkou passed by and the needle that contained the drug hit Hakkai's neck. (Kitsune-chan gasps!!)  
  
"Gotcha!! HAHAHHA!! Go on, bro!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH!" said Hakkai. Then, his eyesight began to blur.. "Ugh.."  
  
"What's wrong?.. Whoa!!" Gojyo said as they swiveled and turned and circled uncontrollably around the desert. "Hey!! Get a hold of yourself Hakkai!!!"  
  
Hakkai then let go of the stirring wheel and fell unconscious, his head lay on the stirring wheel.  
  
Sanzo woke up with a jolt and asked, "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Hakkai became unconscious!! Whoa!! All of a sudden! Damn!! Whoa!" answered Gojyo.  
  
Sanzo then saw a needle stuck on Hakkai's neck and pulled it out. And some of the poisonous drug dripped out.. (Kitsune-chan vomits) "What the whoa!! Hell!!"  
  
"I'm getting dizzy!!" said Goku.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The other youkai finished his chanting and out came a black hole in front of the Sanzo-Ikkou!! (Oh no!! Kitsune-chan faints)  
  
The Sanzo-Ikkou went right through it. Hakuryuu transformed back and went to its unconscious master.  
  
"SANZO!!! HOLD MY HAND, SANZO!!!!!" yelled Goku as they went through cyber space.  
  
Sanzo tried to, but he went through a different path with Gojyo. The other two, and Hakuryuu went through the other one.  
  
"SANZO!!!!" called Goku, but he can no longer hear the other one's voice. "Sanzo.." He trembled as tears began to form in his eyes and started to fall down. "SSSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" he sobbed. He then looked at Hakkai's unconscious body. "Hakkai, what'll we do now?" He closed his eyes and wiped the tears. He will be separated from his sun, Sanzo and he is left without knowing what to do..  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Kitsune-chan: The sadness!! Goku-chan, don't worry!! You won't be alone!!! Anyway, still really sorry about the delay of For Real, just having a writer's block.  
  
Goku: Sanzo. * cries *  
  
Kitsune-chan: You should not be like that!! Be happy for you are about to find out your true love!! Anyway, I'm gonna make an entrance at Chapter I!!  
  
Goku: What will happen to Hakkai??  
  
Kitsune-chan: All the questions you are gonna ask are going to be answered in Chapter I. Bye, minna-chan!!! Anyway, I'm like this coz I'm in my younger state. Not in my 15-year old body. And I'm gonna appear like this in the story, okay? 


	2. The Future

Still Time  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's notes: Yet another chapter and another adventure to behold. This chapter will be more wonderful than the prologue. Yep, you heard me or I mean you read it. The last chapter was just a prologue. Anyway, I, cool- kitsune, or more known as Kitsune-chan, will make my entrance in this chapter. I am a ten year old here so don't ask if I act so immature..  
  
PG-13 because of I don't know.. Sanzo and Gojyo will barely make an appearance here but still, the rating stays like this. Kitsune-chan (the 10- year old) won't cuss in this fic. I, the narrator (because this story will be based from nobody's POV.) will cuss a bit. Please excuse me for some of my rudeness in this fic. Sankyu!!!  
  
YAOI. In short, you'll see GokuxSanzo and/or GokuxHakkai. Nope, Gojyo doesn't have anybody here. Poor guy. Hah! Like I care!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Saiyuki and of course, I don't own Saiyuki. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura-sensei. I own the friendly nun, Homei, Kitsune-chan and some more.  
  
I dedicate this to the enemies I have who will read this fic. I just wanna say, I love you all!!!!!! * sobs * If only you people understand how I feel.. Many people don't even know I feel this sad. So, I make an excuse just like Hakkai. (He's my idol..)  
  
Warning: Look at PG-13. And some OOCs too. Especially for Sanzo, though he won't appear so much in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Still Time: Chapter I: The Future  
  
The black hole spitted them out to an open field just near a town. Goku fell unconscious for a while. After a few minutes, his eyes opened slightly and he tried to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. (Spitted?)  
  
"This place is not so familiar. But, I know this place. I wonder where that black hole thing dropped us to." He said and looked around. There, he saw Hakuryuu looking worriedly at his master, Hakkai who was lying limply at the ground. "HAKKAI!!!!"  
  
Goku went towards Hakkai and heard a worried 'Kyu' from Hakuryuu. "Hakkai, daijoubu desu ka??" he tried to shake the man but still he did not wake. "What shall I do?" Goku's voice was panicked. He didn't know where he was or where the hell Sanzo and Gojyo were and he didn't know what to do with Hakkai.  
  
He felt weak, really very weak. Besides, he hasn't even eaten yet. Plus, the village was about half a kilometer away. Is he supposed to carry Hakkai that far?? He suddenly sat down and his stomach rumbled. "Are we just going to stand here and die of thirst and hunger, Hakuryuu?? We have to at least try to get to the town. We might get some help. I have a feeling that we can't wait for Hakkai to wake up here and now. But, I don't know if I could make it.. Do I really have to carry him?" Goku looked at Hakuryuu.  
  
Hakuryuu pleaded with his red, jewel-like eyes. "Kyu. Kyu.." It bit some of Goku's clothing and pulled it, trying to persuade him to at least try. Why, will they find out if Hakkai was fine by just standing there?? Will they know where Sanzo and Gojyo were by just standing there?? Will they know where the hell they were by just standing there, waiting to die?!!!! No, I don't think so.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's worth a try. We can't get anywhere by standing here like this." Goku said and stood up. He slumped Hakkai's arm to his shoulder and walked slowly because Hakkai was heavier than what he thought of. Hakuryuu just flew with him.  
  
"Harahetta.." Goku whined as he walked through a field of flowers. How he wanted to pick one and give it to someone. Or even make a necklace out of them. "Sanzo.. I wonder where you are now.. If only you were here to help me.." He sighed. It was still hot and that added to Goku's burden. (Poor guy..) "Hakuryuu. I don't think I could make it." Goku's body began to shake a little because of his tiredness.  
  
"Kyu!! Kyu!!!" squealed Hakuryuu as he bit Goku's shirt and forced him to go on.  
  
"When are you going to wake up, Hakkai?? Please wake up now.. Onegai!!" Goku tried to talk to him but how in hell's name is he supposed to talk to an unconscious body? He then looked at Hakkai's neck where the needle hit him. It was kind of red and swollen. Even though he was a bit stupid (a bit??), he knew that the drug was powerful to knock Hakkai out. (Good monkey!!)  
  
He reached the town and the first place he saw was an orphanage that was taken care of buy the chapel next to it. (The chapel itself did not take care of the orphanage. What I meant were the people of the chapel..)  
  
Goku knocked weakly at the door, using the last bit of strength left in him. His eyesight blurred and the last thing he saw before passing out was a girl with brown, shoulder-length hair with a fox's ear and a fox's tail.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ack!" exclaimed the girl more commonly known as Kitsune-chan.(Yes!! The grand entrance of the author!!) She tried to carry and get a hold of the unconscious Goku with another unconscious Hakkai slumped over him. "Eh??" She wondered what that flying thing was and clearly saw (coz she is not stupid) that it was a dragon. "Homei-neechan!!!!!" she yelled and fell to the floor with Goku's face on her shoulder and Hakkai on top of Goku's back.  
  
(Kitsune-chan had a fox's tail and ears and she was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the name "K-chan" at the middle and light blue pants with matching red sneakers. She had claws, sharp but small. And she had a tiny fox's nose. Her eyes were light blue and as Goku saw it she had brown, shoulder-length hair.)  
  
A young nun, Homei, came running through the corridors, saying sorry or excuse me every now and then every time she passes through someone or bumps into someone. "What is wrong now, Kitsune-chan?" she asked while panting heavily. She gasped as she saw Kitsune-chan with Goku and Hakkai and a flying dragon.  
  
"This guy just knocked and I answered the door and then he fainted." Kitsune-chan explained as he pointed at Goku. "Do we still have some empty rooms for them to sleep in? I really feel sorry for them." pleaded Kitsune- chan, not minding the heaviness of Goku at all. "But first, please help me get them off me. My whole body hurts already.." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hi, hi.. okay. Let me help you there." Giggled Homei. She got Hakkai off Goku and called another nun to carry Goku. "My, they must be foreigners. I haven't seen them around. Hmm. I'm afraid that we have only one room left. I guess they just have to share the room. But, I'm afraid there is only one bed."  
  
"They could share with me!! My room has three beds!! They could sleep there!!" Kitsune-chan said ever so innocently.  
  
"No, Kitsune-chan. But, it was really nice of you to offer." Homei replied.  
  
"Homei-san, I think the room these people will be using has two beds." The other nun, Yang Ming told her.  
  
"Oh, that's great, Yang Ming-neechan!!" Kitsune-chan said over cheerfully. But, she can't help but wonder what happened to the both of them. And, what was that golden thing on Goku's head. She was excited to ask them and to make friends with them. And she wondered what happened to Hakkai's neck (the place where he got hit by the needle) and she wanted to ask why it was red and swollen.  
  
"I guess we are here. Now, K-chan (another nickname), I want you to keep quiet while these men take a rest, okay??" said Yang Ming.  
  
"Un!! I promise, Yang Ming-neechan!!! I'll just wait quietly." Kitsune-chan said while raising her right hand as a sign of her pledge.  
  
The two nuns lay Hakkai and Goku on separate beds and put a blanket over them. Homei sighed. "They should be fine then. I'll go get them something to eat so that when they wake up, they can eat." She then looked at Kitsune- chan and said, "Are you going with us??"  
  
"Umm, iie. I'm gonna wait for them to wake up." She answered.  
  
"Okay," Homei left with Yang Ming and gently closed the door.  
  
"Kyu, kyu!!" Hakuryuu said and fell a sleep on Hakkai's side.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder where they came from. They don't look like any people I know now." wondered Kitsune-chan. "I can't wait until they wake up!! I'm gonna ask them a lot of questions!!" Her tail swished back and forth due to her excitement. Her ears twitched as she heard Goku groan.  
  
"Sanzo. hold my hand.." he grumbled.  
  
"Sanzo?? Who's that?"  
  
"NO!!" Goku woke up with a jolt and ended up sitting on the bed. He was sweating heavily and panting. He then looked around and realized he was now in a room. He then saw Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Waii!! You're finally awake!!" cheered Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Eh? Where am I???" asked Goku.  
  
"You're in an orphanage. You fainted after you knocked on the door. I answered the door and you fell on me. And I called Homei-neechan, the nun and she helped carry you here to this room. Anyway, I'm Kitsune-chan. I was an orphan left here and I do not know where I came from.. Homei-neechan raised me up and here I am. And you are??"  
  
"I-I'm Goku. Nice to meet you." He answered and his stomach rumbled. "Harahetta. do you have any food?"  
  
"It's coming up. Homei-neechan is preparing it right now. Anyway, are you sure you're okay? You still might need some rest."  
  
"No. I just need some food."  
  
"What happened anyway?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened? Why did you faint?? Tell me the whole story." After she said that, Homei came in with food on a tray.  
  
"Oh, so finally you are awake.. Here are some food." She put the food on the table.  
  
"MESHI!!!!!" Goku exclaimed happily and gobbled up all the food in less than a minute and the two stood there, dumbfounded. "SANKYU!!"  
  
"Homei-neechan, please stay and listen to Goku-chan's story. Please!" pleaded Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Homei sat down on a stool and listened intently to Goku.  
  
"Well, it goes like this.. There are four of us: Me, Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo, he's not here right now, Sha Gojyo, he also isn't here and Cho Hakkai, my other companion." He started and sighed.  
  
"Please continue, Goku-kun." Said Homei.  
  
"Un. We were traveling in a desert and it was so hot. Sanzo was sleeping and Gojyo was teasing me. Hakkai was driving. Then suddenly, this needle hit Hakkai's neck and knocked him out. The jeep was out of control. A-a black hole then came out and sucked us all in.. We were separated.. and.. and.." It hurt him to recall being separated from Sanzo and he just couldn't stop himself from crying helplessly. "And. we got here. I didn't know what to do and where we were.. Sanzo isn't here to help us.. I don't know what to do without him!!" He sobbed and buried his face into his hands.  
  
"Don't cry, Goku-chan." Kitsune-chan patted Goku's shoulder trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Sanzo?? Genjo Sanzo?? The legendary monk who stopped Gyumao?? Oh my!! This is serious!! You are trapped here at the future of the old Togenkyo.. I'll try my best to help you!" Homei said.  
  
"Me too!!!!!!!" said Kitsune-chan with determination. "So don't cry and I'll help you!! You won't be that alone!! Why, you're with me and Homei- neechan and Hakkai-niichan right?"  
  
"Hakkai! How-how is he?!" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"He's still unconscious. Well, thank you for telling us your story, Goku- kun. I must go back to the other nuns." Homei left the room silently.  
  
"There must be a possibility that Sanzo-san and Gojyo-san are here too you know! We must search fro them!" declared Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Un!! We will!! But Hakkai." Goku looked at Hakkai's pale face and looked down. "Hakkai's not yet well.. I'm really worried."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get well!!!"  
  
"Okay. Sanzo, Gojyo, where are you now?"  
  
Kitsune-chan then asked Goku, "What's that thing on your head?"  
  
"Oh, it's my limiter. I'm a youkai you know. I must wear this to keep my humanity for I am uncontrollable when I take it off." He explained.  
  
"Thanks. Don't worry, Goku-chan, Hakkai-niichan will get well. Something tells me that he's strong enough to endure all the pain."  
  
"You are right there, Kitsune-chan. He always endures all the pain he feels and he doesn't care for himself much and pays full attention to us, because he is our friend. He often calms down Sanzo and Gojyo and me. He acts as my big brother and he is real nice. He seldom gets mad and he could control his temper. He smiles all the time. He makes me happy when I'm sad. He talks to me whenever I am lonely. He cooks for me when I am hungry. And I hope he wouldn't come any better than this."  
  
"Wow. He's really a nice guy huh?? I bet many people like him for that."  
  
"Yep, I like him very much.. so does Sanzo and Gojyo. Our group wouldn't be complete without him!" I know I like him a lot more than I expected.. but I don't know. Thought he.  
  
Kitsune-chan smiled. She knew Goku liked Hakkai very much. Though she hasn't even talked to Hakkai yet, she is beginning to like him.  
  
"Arigatou, Goku-chan. That's all I need to know. If you need anything, call me at the next room to your right. Bye." Kitsune-chan left the room as silently as she could to respect Hakkai who was till sleeping.  
  
"Bye. I'll see you then." Goku waved.  
  
"Ah, matte. Would you want some new clothes?? I'll get some for you."  
  
"Ah, you really don't need to."  
  
"It's my pleasure." She ran towards another room, which contained different kind of clothes and grabbed some for Goku and Hakkai. "Here. You could dress up now and I'll just leave Hakkai-niichan's here okay? Umm. I'm sure it's your size.." (Don't ask me how she knew what Goku's size is or Hakkai's..) She left the room and went to her room.  
  
"Sankyu!" Goku took off his old clothes and put it to the bag that did belong to them. (Sorry, forgot to mention it.. ) He then dressed up with the fresh new clothes. It was a sleeveless shirt that was light blue and the pants were dark blue. He then wore some red sneakers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell and Kitsune-chan called Goku for dinner. Hakkai still was unconscious. (If you paid attention to the prologue, you'll see there the drug can knock out a normal human FOR A FEW DAYS but it will only affect Hakkai for a day or so.)  
  
Goku ran through the stairs excitedly. And sat beside Kitsune-chan at the dining room. A lot of food were served and Goku ate A LOT. Which didn't surprise Homei and Kitsune-chan but it did surprise the other occupants.  
  
"Ah, I'm full!!" Goku said finally and went up the stairs with Kitsune- chan. They reached the door to their rooms and Goku said, "Oyasumi nasai, Kitsune-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Goku-chan!! I hope Hakkai-niichan gets well tomorrow!"  
  
"Sankyu!" Goku entered his room in unison with Kitsune-chan.  
  
Goku sighed. Boy, how he missed Sanzo's constant threatening and Gojyo's constant teasing. He lay on the bed and got under the covers. It only took a second for him to sleep completely. A second was all it took.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, the sun rose early and hit Goku's face. He groaned and refused to open his eyes but the sun's rays were too powerful and affected him so much so he had to open his eyes. He rose up and sat on his bed to be greeted by a friendly "Ohayou."  
  
He looked at his side and saw Hakkai awake and sitting on the bed, a smile plastered on his face. "Ohayou, Goku." He repeated.  
  
"HAKKAI!! You're awake!!" Goku rose up from his bed and hugged Hakkai. "I was so worried!! I thought you'd never wake up!! Are you okay now??" Streams of tears fell down Goku's eyes. Despite his tears, he was still smiling widely.  
  
"Eh, it seems that you expect little from me, Goku." Said Hakkai as he hugged Goku back.  
  
"No! It's not that!! I was just worried.. and, and you didn't come to join us in dinner and the food was so delicious and, and.." Goku smiled and wiped away all the tears.  
  
"I appreciate your care Goku. Arigatou. Well, where are we? I've been looking around this room while seated for a while." Hakkai asked.  
  
"We're in the future of Togenkyo. I carried you here while you were unconscious. Hakuryuu was also so worried!! I'm so glad that you're okay!!" Goku hugged him again.  
  
Hakkai smiled, a true smile. "Thanks.. thanks for carrying me from that far. I owe you one, Goku."  
  
Goku separated from Hakkai's arms and said gloomily, "I-I didn't see Sanzo or Gojyo around. I wonder where they are. I'm worried about them too.."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we have to look for them. But, if they aren't here.. in the future.." Hakkai's smile faded.  
  
"What'll happen then?" asked Goku worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, Goku. I'm afraid, I don't know." He then looked at the door, which suddenly opened with Homei and Kitsune-chan coming in.  
  
"Ah, by the way, she's Kitsune-chan!!" Goku pointed at Kitsune-chan. (duh) "And that's Homei-neechan."  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Homei-san, Kitsune-chan." Hakkai bowed down a little as a sign of thanks. "Ore wa, Cho Hakkai desu. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Hakkai-san." Homei smiled at him.  
  
"Hakkai-niichan, yes, could I call you like that?" asked Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Hai." He answered.  
  
"Anyway, breakfast is ready downstairs. If you would like to umm.. eat with us." Homei invited.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just change."  
  
"Oh, please, let us provide you some privacy." Homei pulled Goku and Kitsune-chan by their shirts and went out.  
  
"Domo." Hakkai took off his clothes and got the pants ready at the table. He put his old clothing into the bag. He looked at the wound on his abdomen. He sighed and remembered his childhood days when he used to stay in an orphanage. He got his monocle, which was on the table and wore it. He also got the clothes ready for him. He wore first the long-sleeved shirt and put on the sleeveless one just like Goku's. He went out of the room and went down the stairs to join the others for breakfast.  
  
Goku saved a seat for him right next to him. "Here Hakkai, please sit beside me."  
  
"Domo, Goku." Hakkai smiled his usual smile and sat down in between Goku and Kitsune-chan. "Kyu!!~!" Hakkai heard flapping of wings going down the stairs. "Kyu~!~!"  
  
"Hakuryuu!!" Hakkai said joyfully. Hakuryuu perched on his shoulder and stroked Hakkai's cheek with its head. Hakkai stroked its back in return. "Kyu!!" Hakuryuu was overjoyed to know that its master was okay!! (Me too!!)  
  
They were soon almost finished eating when Goku's chopsticks caught the dumping which Kitsune-chan's chopsticks was on to. "Oi!!! The dumpling's mine!!" Kitsune-chan said with a frown.  
  
"IIE! It's mine!!!" Goku glared at her.  
  
"I got it first!!! It's mine!!! GRRRRR!!!"  
  
"Nu-uh!! It's not yours!"  
  
"Maa, maa.." said Hakkai.  
  
"HARAHETTA YO!!" Goku yelled. All the other people at the dining room sweat dropped.  
  
"As if you're the only one! Greedy saru!!! Beh!"  
  
Goku expected a gunshot or a paper fan hitting his head, but instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Eh?"  
  
"Goku, it's better if you share, right?" Hakkai smiled at him, a persuading smile.  
  
"But. I'm still hungry, Hakkai.." Goku said, puppy-eyed.  
  
"Sanzo wouldn't like this if he was here."  
  
"Sanzo.. un.. it's yours, Kitsune-chan.." Goku let go of the dumpling.  
  
"Heh, heh!! Sankyu!" Kitsune-chan was about to get the dumpling when Hakuryuu suddenly ate it. "KYU~!~!" exclaimed Hakuryuu happily.  
  
"Eh, sumimasen, Kitsune-chan, but it seems that Hakuryuu was hungry." Apologized Hakkai. He got Hakuryuu off the table and petted it.  
  
"Eh.. but it's okay! Hakuryuu is so kawaii!!!" Kitsune-chan wagged her tail a bit.  
  
"Cool!! I wish I had a tail!" said Goku.  
  
"Jealous??" Kitsune-chan clutched her tail. "Eh, just joking, Goku-chan!!"  
  
"So," Hakkai stood up and continued, "shall we go look for Sanzo and Gojyo?" He then bowed down before the nuns. "Arigatou gozaimasu. We shall go now."  
  
"Bye-bye!!" Goku stood up and headed towards the door. "Ike, Hakkai!"  
  
"Hai, hai." Hakkai followed, with Hakuryuu still perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Let me go with you guys!!" Kitsune-chan stood up. "I'll just go with them, bye-bye!" she ran towards Hakkai and Goku.  
  
"Itterashai!" Homei waved back at them.  
  
Hakkai went out with Goku and Kitsune-chan and started asking around. "Did you see a blond monk?" "Did you see a red haired guy?" Those were the usual questions they asked.  
  
"Sumimasen, but did you see a monk and a red-haired guy pass by?" Hakkai asked politely.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't. Why are you looking for them anyway?" answered the guy Hakkai asked.  
  
"Err, we are traveling companions and we got separated."  
  
"Oh. Good luck in finding them then."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Did you see a violent droopy-eyed monk and a red-haired ero-kappa around these parts?" asked Goku.  
  
"Eh? What in hell's name are you babbling about, gaki?" replied a gangster.  
  
"He's just asking if you've seen his friends around these parts! Why do you have to be so mean?" Kitsune-chan growled figuratively and literally.  
  
"You kids want a fight?" asked another gangster.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever met me you dumbass!!" yelled Goku and got ready to let out his Nyoibou.  
  
"What did you say?! That's it kid! You've said enough!!" the gangster got ready to punch Goku but was stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"My, my, such violence. Don't you know you could get sued if you continue what you are doing? Surely you wouldn't like to have a case such as child abuse." Said Hakkai seriously and tightened his grip on the guy's shoulder. "Now, please leave them alone." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hakkai! You don't have to do that!! I can handle that bully by myself." Protested Goku.  
  
"Surely we can handle this in a more peaceful way. Now answer Goku's question." Hakkai loosened his grip of the man's shoulder.  
  
"ITTAI! I DIDN'T SEE HIM!! DAMMIT!!" the gangster got ready to punch Hakkai but..  
  
"NYOIBOU!!!!!!" exclaimed Goku and struck the guy with his Nyoibou as lightly as he could. (He doesn't want anybody dying..)  
  
"ITTAI!!" the two gangsters ran away. "You'll pay for that, the two of you!!!"  
  
"Yahoo!!!! We did it!!!!" Goku jumped around.  
  
"That was really brave of you guys!" Kitsune-chan said with her cheeks in the color of bright pink.  
  
"But, we could've resorted to other peaceful methods. Oh well.. that's settled." Hakkai sighed.  
  
"So, Hakkai, any good news?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku. Apparently, I have none." Hakkai saw the disappointed look on Goku's face and said again, "Sorry, Goku. I'll try my best."  
  
"Daijoubu, Hakkai. I haven't found anything about them either. Should we try again?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah, we can't get anywhere by stopping now. But, there is a very little possibility for them to be here. May I ask, Goku. What happened when we were sucked into the black hole?"  
  
"I.. I.. I called out to Sanzo to hold my hand, but he couldn't. And then, he and Gojyo went through another path."  
  
"...." There was silence for a while and Hakkai didn't reply to what Goku said for what he was thinking right now might hurt the little saru so much.  
  
"Hakkai.. where do you think they are now?"  
  
"Hakkai-niichan, please answer Goku-chan's question.." pleaded Kitsune-chan in behalf of Goku.  
  
"Well, since they went past a different path, I don't think they are here with us in the future. I'm sorry to let you know this, Goku."  
  
"What?! Y-you mean, we won't be able to see them here? I-it can't be!! T- they must be here!!" Goku slumped over Hakkai's chest and cried. "T-they must be here."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Goku.." Hakkai stroked Goku's back to relieve him.  
  
"Hakkai, I miss them so much..."  
  
"Goku-chan.. please don't cry.. y-you're making me cry too!!" Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I will find a way Goku. Please wait until then." Hakkai bent down and wiped Goku's tears. "I promise, okay? Now, don't cry anymore and I'll treat you to some meat buns."  
  
"Thanks, Hakkai. You don't need to spend money right now. Let's just go back." Goku smiled a bit.  
  
"Great idea, Goku-chan!!! Ike, ike!!!" Kitsune-chan got a hold of Hakkai and Goku's arms and pulled them so that they would follow.  
  
"Hai, hai." Hakkai smiled his usual-ever-so-special-Hakkai-smile.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling struck Goku and told him as long as he was with Hakkai, he wouldn't need anybody else. He blushed at the thought. What is this weird feeling?? He finds himself asking it to himself. Does he have a.. * dan, dan, dan!!! *  
  
"Hakkai." Goku whispered and looked at Hakkai's constantly smiling face and blushed. Indeed, he finally agreed to the feeling, he wouldn't need anybody else when with him. He smiled.  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune-chan: There has been a few hints of GokuxHakkai here. Waiiii!!! I'm feeling so happy!!!  
  
Goku: Hakkai.. and Sanzo.. what is this feeling?  
  
Hakkai: What did you say, Goku?  
  
Goku: * blushes * Uhh, iie, betsuni, Hakkai.  
  
Kitsune-chan: * smiles widely *  
  
Hakkai: Don't worry, Goku. I'll try my best in finding them.  
  
Goku: Err, you umm... oh never mind!!  
  
Kitsune-chan: Ja ne, minna-chan!! I'll see you all in Chapter II!!!! Please read and review!! Oh! By the way, correction, in the prologue, it was "mizu" not misu. Gomen! My mistake!! Bye-bye!! 


	3. Lost

Still Time  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's notes: Chapter II is here!!! Well, this chapter is all about Gojyo and Sanzo but there is no yaoi pairing between them. Nope, no thank you. I am not interested in GojyoxSanzo. Anyway, since they didn't appear in Chapter I, I'll focus this chapter on them. Sankyu for all your reviews!!!!!  
  
PG-13 because, Sanzo and Gojyo are here already and you know what happens when the two are together. A lot of cussing, threatening and many, many more. This story or should I say chapter is from nobody's POV.  
  
YAOI. But, like I said, it's not GojyoxSanzo. They're not meant to be. It is still GokuxSanzo and GokuxHakkai. Sanzo misses the saru so much he really has to find a way to get to him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and that's clear okay?? I know you people are tired of fics that have them disclaimers, but I just need to. I own Kitsune-chan, Homei, Yang Ming, and the innkeeper who will appear in this fic and also Aki, the youkai. SANKYU!!  
  
I dedicate this to Hakkai, and my enemies and all the people in the world. I don't know why I feel so happy despite of the pain I am receiving now.. (sighs) I guess Hakkai and I are so much alike! (He's my idol like I said.)  
  
Warning: Look at PG-13 and at YAOI to get an idea. Oh yeah, and there a lot of OOCs here because of Sanzo and of Goku though he wouldn't appear much.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Still Time: Chapter II: Lost  
  
The black hole led Gojyo and Sanzo to a strange place. Not like what the Togenkyo they knew. "Shit. I wonder where the hell we are. Dammit." Murmured Gojyo.  
  
Sanzo inspected around the place. "I've seen this place before. But, I don't know when.." Sanzo looks around and sees a town just up ahead. "Damn, why does Hakuryuu have to be with Hakkai and Goku? The town seems far ahead. Ch'!!" complained Sanzo.  
  
"It's no use complaining, monk. We're lost. And why do you expect Hakuryuu to come to us instead of his master? Oh, you are out of your damned head." Gojyo pointed out.  
  
"Urusai." Sanzo pointed his gun on Gojyo's head.  
  
"Hai, hai. I'll stop. I'll stop. You don't have to do that every time you know!! Don't you think this is a time for us to get to know each other??"  
  
"I know you enough. You're a perverted kappa and that's all I need to know. Ch'!" Sanzo grunted and began walking away.  
  
"Oi, where do you think you are going??" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Ch'!! How else would we know where the fucking hell we are if we don't get a move??" Sanzo said, without looking back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. You know what, I kind of' miss the saru and Hakkai." Gojyo told him.  
  
"We haven't been separated for even an hour." Sanzo tried to cover up for his feelings. But, he missed Goku so badly. He missed his smiles, his jokes, his laughter, and even his whining. "Dammit," Sanzo muttered to himself.  
  
"What's that you said??" asked Gojyo.  
  
"Just shut up, kappa." Sanzo was in a very bad mood and was not in the mood to talk with a perverted kappa.  
  
"Fine, fine. You don't need to be so grumpy always, you know that, Sanzo- sama??" Gojyo put his hand on Sanzo's shoulder.  
  
Sanzo got his gun and aimed at Gojyo's hand. "Get your hand off my shoulder now or you won't be able to fuck yourself." (naughty, naughty, Sanzo!!!!)  
  
"Hai, hai." Gojyo got his hand off Sanzo's shoulder and put them in his pockets. Damn, why does Sanzo have to be so boring? Why do I have to be with him anyway? Whoever planned this stuff should just go to hell. thought Gojyo. (Why, you, Gojyo!!! I planned this fic!!!!!!)  
  
The town was quite far away. It was about a kilometer away and it might take them over an hour to get there. "Oi, Sanzo. What do you think happened to Goku and Hakkai?" (WOW!! Gojyo actually called Goku by his first name!! * claps hands *) He got a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his old lighter.  
  
"Ch'! How am I supposed to know? Whether I like it or not, we must get to them soon. We still have a journey to accomplish." Sanzo got a cigarette also but he forgot that his lighter was in the bag. "Damnation." (whether he liked it or not?? He must, to find his beloved Goku!!)  
  
"Here you go, monk." Gojyo threw his lighter at Sanzo and Sanzo caught it alertly. "Like I said, this is a time for us to get to know each other more. You know, quality time?? Maybe I'll know the kindness within you." Gojyo smiled, but not his usual hentai, perverted, evil thoughts smile.  
  
"There's nothing to figure out. And I said I know you enough. Just one word could describe you, "Pervert". You don't need to know anything about me." Sanzo grunted and walked on.  
  
"Aww, Sanzo-sama doesn't want his past revealed?? Or you don't want me to know the secret love of your life?? Hmm, let me guess." Gojyo got his hand on his chin.  
  
"Don't even think about it.." Sanzo triggered his gun at Gojyo. His eyes narrowed and warned Gojyo that if he said anything else annoying, he'll blast his damned fucking shitty head off. (great description huh??)  
  
Gojyo just nodded in response with a matching sweat drop. "Err, just give me my lighter back.."  
  
"Ch'!!" Sanzo threw the lighter at Gojyo without even looking at him.  
  
"Whoa!!" said Gojyo as he caught the lighter. "You better be careful with this here lighter, it's a special gift from my old pal, Tongpu" (or maybe it's Tonpu.. just refer to episode umm.. 18 or 19 or 17 I don't know.)  
  
"Whatever." Sanzo replied. Actually he didn't want the lighter to be destroyed or he can't smoke.  
  
Their journey (or should I say walk) was rather quiet. Just their foot steps could be heard and the coming out of smoke from their mouths because of smoking.. (umm yeah, whatever..) The wind could be heard swishing through the leaves of the trees. Gojyo didn't want his head to have a frigging hole in it so he kept quiet. Until...  
  
  
  
A youkai jumped in front of them. A rather young one. "Nobody could come to this place without fighting me!! We should be free from strangers and other suspicious men!!! You two look very, very suspicious!! You must fight me to get through!!!!!" exclaimed youkai with confidence.  
  
(He had violet eyes, large pointed ears, brownish hair, and fair complexion and was wearing a sleeveless shirt and pants.)  
  
"Ch'!! Another troublesome youkai." Sanzo took out his powerful and trusty Smith & Wesson and pointed it directly on the kid youkai's head.  
  
"A-a-a youkai e-exterminating gun!!!!!" the youkai stammered and gathered his courage and still was in his fighting pose.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo. Aren't youkai supposed to be umm.. to be together or something to fight you?? And why are they protecting a village?? I suppose this is not our time, Sanzo." Gojyo told him, calmly.  
  
"Whoever gets in my way dies. And that goes for you, kid." He readied to shoot when Gojyo stopped him. (Major out of character!!!!!!!)  
  
"No, you shouldn't!! The kid's innocent and just wants to protect the village!" Gojyo got a hold of Sanzo's right hand and looked at the youkai. "Am I right?"  
  
"Uh.. uh.. hai!!" The youkai stood still and was shaking because of fear. Tears were visible in his eyes.  
  
"He tells the truth." Sanzo said quite annoyed at the moment and put down his hand. "Ch'!! The village is just a few minutes away. Ikuzo." Sanzo said and walked ahead.  
  
"You coming with us, kid?" Gojyo asked the youkai.  
  
"Err, my name's Aki. I could lead you to a shorter way to the town if you would trust me.." Aki said, his radiant violet eyes telling the truth. "Umm.. what are your names??"  
  
"Ore wa Sha Gojyo, the monk's Genjo Sanzo. Oi, Sanzo, did you hear that?? The kid is offering us a shorter and easier way to the village!" Gojyo yelled because Sanzo was getting far away from them from walking.  
  
"Fine." Sanzo turned back and followed Aki and Gojyo. Sanzo caught up with Gojyo and asked him, "Is this a trap?"  
  
"No, Aki's eyes tell the truth. I saw them. Cute little violet eyes just like yours." Gojyo laughed a bit and noticed Sanzo was glaring at him and stopped.  
  
Aki went through the woods pushing away some stems of trees that blocked his way. They soon got to a dead end.  
  
"Oi, Aki, you sure this is the way??" Gojyo asked Aki.  
  
"Truth in the kid's eyes huh?" Sanzo took in the smoke from his cigarette and let it out.  
  
Aki searched through the ground for a button and pressed it. The wall, which signified the dead end, parted and they saw a wonderful quite colorful village, filled with youkai and humans who were living in peace.  
  
"Whoa, we can't see this kind of place in our time.." said an amazed Gojyo. His eyes were wide when he saw beautiful sexy girls pass by.  
  
"Hentai yaro. Ikuzo. We must find an inn to stay at." Sanzo told him.  
  
"Hai, hai, Sanzo-sama." Gojyo walked with him with his eyes still fixed on the girls.  
  
"Umm, Sanzo-san.. what does Gojyo-san mean by "your time"?" said a perplexed Aki.  
  
"You see here, kid. We're people from the future. We were transported by a black hole here and we are looking for our companions, Hakkai and Goku. Have you seen them??" answered Gojyo even though he was not the one asked.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that??" Aki said with a smile on his face. "Don't be sarcastic, Gojyo-san."  
  
Gojyo's smile faded. "No, I'm not being sarcastic. A man never lies." Gojyo told Aki. He then heard Sanzo grunt because of his reply. "Don't mind him, he's just jealous coz he's a phony monk." He whispered to Aki.  
  
"What did you say?!" Sanzo appeared on Gojyo's side and had his harisen on his hand.  
  
"Just joking." Gojyo said.  
  
"Okay, your eyes are clear Gojyo-san. I believe you." Aki told Gojyo. Sanzo glared at Aki. "I believe you about the black hole thing.." He completed his statement. "Umm, what does this Hakkai guy and Goku guy look like??"  
  
"Umm, Hakkai's wearing a green Chinese suit and always wearing a smile with dark brown hair and a monocle. You can't miss him. As for Goku, he is a baka-saru, wearing weird clothes with a diadem on his head. He has a cape that reaches up to his waist. He has golden eyes. You can't miss him." Answered Gojyo.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I'm afraid I haven't seen them. If there were these people, I would have certainly jumped in front of them and attack them but I haven't seen them. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"It's alright. So where's the inn??" asked Gojyo.  
  
"Oh!! Just perfect!! I'm the son of the owner of the inn. I'm sure I could get you guys a discount!" said Aki happily.  
  
"You really don't need to." Gojyo said humbly.  
  
"You say that because you're not the one paying for it, kappa." Grumbled Sanzo.  
  
"Oh sure, whatever. So, let me change my mind. Thanks, Aki." Gojyo said.  
  
"You're welcome, Gojyo-san!!"  
  
"Anyway, do you know where to find some hot chicks here??"  
  
"Ehh." Aki sweat dropped  
  
"URUSAI, KORUSO!!!" exclaimed Sanzo as he hit Gojyo on the head with his infamous harisen ------ hard.  
  
"ITAI YO!!!!!" Gojyo yelled back at Sanzo. "Quit doing that you, you, phony monk!!!!!"  
  
"YOU BETTER QUIT BEING A HENTAI BASTARD OR YOUR HEAD WILL HAVE A FRIGGING HOLE IN IT!!!!!" yelled Sanzo back.  
  
Aki giggled. Gojyo and Sanzo sure were funny. He got a feeling it will be funnier when they become the complete Sanzo-Ikkou. "C'mon, guys. I'll lead you to the inn. The faster we get there, the better. You could all eat after getting a reservation."  
  
Gojyo expected a: "WAII!! MESHI!~!!!!" and a sound of a paper fan hitting someone's head and a: "Maa, maa." but he didn't. He realized just now how boring life was without Goku and Hakkai. "That's good, I haven't eaten a decent meal since last week."  
  
After a few minutes, they got to the inn. Aki greeted his father gaily. "Otousan, we have some visitors!! They're some friends of mine so hope you'll give them a little discount, please?" Aki clasped his hands together as if he was praying.  
  
Hi father then answered, "Sure, any friend of yours is a friend of ours, Aki. Like our motto, accept anyone as your costumer." He smiled gaily and asked, "For how many days will you stay here??"  
  
"It depends, we will just pay before we leave." Sanzo told him flatly.  
  
"Please lead them to their room, Aki." The innkeeper handed his son a key to a room.  
  
"Hai, wakarimashita." Aki got the keys and motioned Gojyo and Sanzo to follow him. He went up the stairs and led them to the second room to the right. "Here's your room. You may go out for a while and roam around if you would like. Just call me if you need anything."  
  
"Arigatou. We'll just got to the restaurant and eat." Gojyo said.  
  
The two bishounen went out and walked around to find the restaurant.  
  
"What do you think, Gojyo?" Sanzo asked calmly.  
  
"Oh, I think somebody wants us to get out of their hair. We must be in the past. There are possibilities that Hakkai and Goku are still in our time and maybe in the future." Gojyo answered, knowing exactly what Sanzo meant.  
  
"You're right. If we don't we will never be able to complete our mission. And Gyumao will be revived." Sanzo lit another cigarette.  
  
"But they need your sutra, Sanzo. They wouldn't be able to revive Gyumao without it." Gojyo said, a matter of factly. "Or maybe.."  
  
"Even so.." Sanzo had other reasons in mind for getting together with the others again. And you know what that is.. (If you don't, well, look at the yaoi pairings.)  
  
"We must get to them the sooner the better, I'm gonna die of boredom right now!!!!" whined Gojyo.  
  
"Urusai." Sanzo told him.  
  
"Whatever. Oh, there's the restaurant!!" Gojyo pointed at a building right across the street. "Finally, I can eat properly without anyone whining about some dumpling. Sheesh."  
  
"I could finally eat peacefully." Sanzo threw away his cigarette.  
  
They both went in and sat at the table near the exit. Gojyo looked at the two empty seats and sighed. "I guess we have to get used to the peacefulness, huh, Sanzo?"  
  
"Ch'! Guess so. But, there will be no more blabbering monkeys." Sanzo pointed out. Though he really wanted Goku to be with him.  
  
"I'll never get used to the quiet.. I also miss Hakkai's constant smile. * sigh *" Gojyo said.  
  
A waitress asked for their order. And they just ordered some dumplings, meat buns, yakisoba, and of course, some liquor. But, if Goku was with them, they must have gotten the whole menu. Those good old days..  
  
Their order came a few minutes later. Gojyo ate quietly, not like the usual chatting with Goku or with Hakkai. Well, what do you expect?? Could he have a decent chat with a corrupt monk?? I think not!!!  
  
Gojyo reached out for the last dumpling and expected a saru's hand to get in the way, but nothing happened. He sighed. "Sanzo.."  
  
"What??" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Could you argue with me? Get this last dumpling and wolf it down and argue with me. Pretend to be like the saru and argue with me. Then hit me with your paper fan. Then, threaten me with your gun." Gojyo requested.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Gojyo sighed once again and ate the dumpling. He didn't know the last dumpling was so good for Goku always ate the last dumpling.  
  
Sanzo was the one who looked at the two empty seats this time. He missed the usual thing that Goku said: "Oi!! That's my dumpling!!!!!! That's the last dumpling, ero-kappa!!!" and when they start fighting Hakkai would say: "Maa, maa.. Sanzo's getting mad."  
  
How he wanted to get to Goku and at that time, he would say his true feelings. How he wanted to see the boy smile. How he wanted to listen to his whining. How he wanted to see him. How he wanted to hear his golden voice.  
  
But how?? How would he get them to be together again??? How???? How, how, how????  
  
"Goku.." he murmured softly enough for Gojyo not to hear..  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Kitsune-chan: Sanzo is so shy, hahahhahhahaha!!!!!!  
  
Sanzo: URUSAI, BAKA-KITSUNE!!! * gets ready to hit K-chan on the head. *  
  
Kitsune-chan: If you kill me, I can never finish the fan fic and you will never meet your precious Goku again!!! HAHHAHHAHHAHHAHA!!!!  
  
Sanzo: Ch'!!  
  
Gojyo: * enters room * What are you two guys talking about?!  
  
Kitsune-chan: Oh, you know.. umm, you know.. * whistles innocently *  
  
Sanzo: * aims the gun on K-chan's head * If you say anything....  
  
Gojyo: * smiles widely * Is what I'm thinking of right?? You have a secret, oh great and powerful, Sanzo-sama??  
  
Sanzo: URUSAI!!!!!!! * starts shooting his gun like crazy *  
  
Kitsune-chan: Since Sanzo is acting weird right now, I'll have to say good- bye and get back to Hakkai and Goku!! Sorry if this chapter is quite short!!~! Bye, minna-chan!!! I'll see you on Chapter III!!!! Bye!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!! 


	4. Emotions

Still Time  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's notes: Oh, you know, the usual. Here again, I am taking alternate sides. This chapter, chapter III, is about Goku and Hakkai, which means that we are here again in the future. For you people to see Gojyo and Sanzo again, you'll have to wait for Chapter IV. Anyway, this chapter focuses on Goku's feelings. Oh yeah, just wanna add even though it wasn't in the plot, there will be two uncertain hearts in this chapter!! The addition isn't that much. Changes could be made.  
  
PG-13 because of the same usual reason, which is actually getting boring. I won't change the rating of this fic coz I don't want to. I daresay that I won't make a Rated R fic. Maybe when I get older. I don't want anybody I know figuring out that I write rated Rs.  
  
YAOI. Simply GokuxSanzo and GokuxHakkai. Goku here is having a very difficult problem. Unlike in For Real, yaoi could be clearly seen in this fic. Since November, (more than a month) I have improved. I have many fics to plan and you may suggest.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just getting tired of this disclaimer. But, just to let my story have more words, I'm typing and typing worthless things. Just to let you know for the hmm.. 4th time on Still Time, I do not own Saiyuki. Just refer to the other chapters to know whom I own. Sankyu!!!  
  
I dedicate this to all the characters in Saiyuki and to Kazuya Minekura- sensei. Dedications also to the reviewers of this fic. Thank you very much, Evita and Lethal-grace. I am very flattered that this fiction is one of your favorites. Also to sf-sama for he/she/it (wadeva) is also my idol in fan fic making.  
  
Warning: OOCs, yaoi, cussing always like that. I hope you understand!!! And also rain, I warn you about the impending rain in... this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From Chapter I:  
  
"Hakkai." Goku whispered and looked at Hakkai's constantly smiling face and blushed. Indeed, he finally agreed to the feeling, he wouldn't need anybody else when with him. He smiled.  
  
Still Time: Chapter III: Emotions  
  
"Hakkai, when do you think can we umm.. see Sanzo again??" Goku started as they were still walking down the street, going back to the orphanage.  
  
Hakkai looked at the sky and put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm.. I guess when we figure out how to get to the present again."  
  
"And, when is that??"  
  
"I don't know. I actually don't know how to get out of this place. Let's just hope that Gojyo and Sanzo are having a great time together. I fear that they are killing each other already." Said Hakkai sarcastically.  
  
"Hahaha! That's so true!! Maybe when we get together again, we will see a big hole on Gojyo's head!!" Goku laughed.  
  
Hakkai laughed with him. Goku smiled as he heard Hakkai laughing. Ah, that pleasant laugh of his. he thought of him kindly.  
  
"They're gonna kill each other??!! That's not so good!!!!" said a shocked Kitsune-chan. Her eyes went wide with horror that their companions will actually kill each other.  
  
Hakkai laughed lightly and told Kitsune-chan, "No, Kitsune-chan, I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh.. Okay then. What about after getting a little bit of rest in the orphanage, we go to the park and have a good time!! You guys should take your time and enjoy the future!!!!! The future is more fun that what you thought!!" Kitsune-chan told the two guys.  
  
"What do you think, Hakkai?" Goku looked at Hakkai's emerald green eyes with his golden ones.  
  
"I think it's a great idea. Well, something tells me we'll be having a lot of fun!!!" Hakkai told Goku and Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Kyu, kyu!!!" Hakuryuu agreed with the idea.  
  
"Yeah, Hakuryuu likes the idea too. I guess he needs some time to rest for he had been a car for quite a while. He must be real tired." Hakkai stroked Hakuryuu's head lightly.  
  
"Kyu!!!" Hakuryuu stroked Hakai's cheek back.  
  
Goku looked at the master and pet. He envied the affection they show each other. He wished that he was Hakuryuu right now. Goku blushed unnoticeably.  
  
He shook his head and asked himself, 'What in heck's name are you thinking of? You've been fine!! But, what are you thinking of now?? Don't be a dang stupid baka-saru!!' (1)  
  
Then an inner voice told him, 'No way!! I want to feel this way so stop being a killjoy!!' said his heart. (GOSH!! We're having a fight between Goku's heart and brain!!!!)  
  
'You want to feel this way?? Hey, there heart, you actually don't know what gender you have and what gender Hakkai has. Are you being a baka-saru again??' thought his brain.  
  
'There's a saying: Follow your heart!! And you Mr. Brain, is only a stomach who says, "I'm hungry" all the time, you stomach-brain baka!!' his heart fought back.  
  
'You just don't know what mistake you will make, Heart. If he follows you, he'll become gay!!'  
  
'It doesn't matter! At least he gets what he wants!!'  
  
"Goku, is something wrong?" Hakkai asked Goku who seemed not to be in his mind. "Goku??" He let his hand pass over Goku's eyes over and over again.  
  
"Eh?! W-what is it, Hakkai?" Goku asked shock. He was now out of his daze.  
  
"Is something wrong, Goku?? It seems that you're not like yourself lately." Asked a concerned Hakkai.  
  
"What's wrong, Goku-chan?? Are you sick? Are you hungry?" Kitsune-chan asked worriedly.  
  
"Err, nothing's wrong, Hakkai, Kitsune-chan.. Just got a bit out of my mind for a while.." Goku smiled at them as a sign to show that he was okay.  
  
"Well, if you have a problem, just ask me, okay, Goku?" Hakkai assured his guidance.  
  
"Sankyu, Hakkai.." Goku looked at the ground and blushed lightly.  
  
"Anytime, Goku, anytime. You know you could always come to me for some help!"  
  
"Yeah! I'll remember that!!"  
  
Kitsune-chan smiled and looked at the happy couple. (couple?? Not yet, you're such a do'ahou, kid Kitsune-chan!!)  
  
"Oh, there's the orphanage already!!! C'mon!! I'm getting hungry again!!" Goku ran ahead of them. "C'mon, guys!!!"  
  
"Matte yo, Goku-chan!!!" Kitsune-chan ran after him. "Hakkai-niichan, hurry!!" Kitsune-chan motioned Hakkai to follow them.  
  
Hakkai smiled and said, "Hai, hai." He then followed them towards the orphanage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They got inside the orphanage and Homei, welcomed them. "Oh, you guys are back. It's been an hour. How did the search go?"  
  
"We didn't find anything, Homei-san.." Hakkai answered.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry if I asked. Is there something I could do?" Homei said apologetically.  
  
"You could cook for me!" Goku exclaimed happily.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll cook for you. If the cooking's done, where shall I look for you??" Homei replied.  
  
"Our room would be fine, Homei-san." Hakkai told her.  
  
"I'll be with them, okay?" Kitsune-chan said.  
  
"Okay. I got it. Please have a rest." Homei then went to the kitchen.  
  
"Sankyu, Homei-neechan!" Goku told her and went straight for the stairs with Kitsune-chan.  
  
"Anytime, Goku-kun." She then went back to Hakkai who was still standing there but as he was about to follow the two kids, Homei asked him, "Ano, is there anything you need, Hakkai-san?" She smiled at him pleasantly. "I would gladly do it."  
  
"No, I don't need anything, Homei-san. Thanks anyway." Hakkai returned her a smile.  
  
"Well, umm.. I was just asking.. don't you need anything else.. like umm.. umm.. you know.." She blushed slightly, then looked at the floor. (Oh my God! She has a crush on Hakkai!!!!! Hakkai is just so popular!!)  
  
"What do you mean, Homei-san?" Hakkai asked with innocence. His smile still remained in his face.  
  
"Well, umm.. oh, just forget about it, Hakkai-san.." She blushed and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway, Homei-san.." Hakkai waved good-bye and walked towards the stairs and went to their room.  
  
Homei held her hand tightly to her chest. She thought, 'I'm supposed to be a nun.. but why is it like this? I became a nun because I never found the right guy.. but.. this guy just comes into my life.. what can I do about it?'  
  
Goku was in the room already with Kitsune-chan. He was sitting on the bed. His mind was off to somewhere in the universe. Hakkai suddenly enters the room without Goku sensing it. When he knew it, he stared at Hakkai with shock without Hakkai noticing it.  
  
"Hey, Hakkai-niichan. Wanna play a little poker??" Kitsune-chan flashed a deck of cards that came out of nowhere. She smiled widely.  
  
"Sure, Kitsune-chan. I didn't know children know how to play poker now." Hakkai sat down on the floor with Kitsune-chan.  
  
Goku stared at Hakkai who was looking at his cards seriously. He looked at him intently and didn't feel blood rushing through his cheeks. He looked at his serious yet smiling face. He looked at his emerald, charming green eyes. After a while, he shook his head and asked himself, 'Why are you like this??? Why do you keep staring at Hakkai?? Why??!!!!! I've never been like this before!! Damnit!'  
  
"Something wrong, Goku-chan?" Kitsune-chan asked as she noticed Goku was shaking his head madly.  
  
"Something wrong, Goku?" Hakkai looked at him worriedly.  
  
Goku just blushed an unnoticeable blush and said, "Uh, nothing's wrong, guys. I'm okay."  
  
Kitsune-chan smiled and was on the edge of figuring out what was bothering Goku. She knew he had a "thing" for someone. But, the only thing she had to know now was who he had a crush on. She snickered a bit. 'I'm going to figure you out, Goku-chan!! You are so transparent!! You're lucky, Hakkai- niichan doesn't understand much, well, I dunno.. maybe he does, but.. maybe he doesn't show that he knows what's wrong.. hmmmm..'  
  
Kitsune-chan looked at her cards and smiled widely. "Hakkai-niichan," she started. "I GOT A FULL HOUSE!!!!!!!" she exclaimed and showed her cards proudly.  
  
"Sumimasen, Kitsune-chan, but I have a Royal Flush." Hakkai smiled and showed her his cards.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!! He beat me!! I can't believe it!! I thought I was the luckiest here!! Wow, Hakkai-niichan, sugoi!!!" Kitsune-chan looked at Hakkai's cards with a shocked look on her face.  
  
'Hakkai won again, I can remember the times we had with Gojyo and Sanzo when we played and I always lost, and he always won..' thought Goku. He smiled and said, "Hakkai won again, huh? He always wins, Kitsune-chan! You have no chance!!! Hakkai is the ultimate poker player!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I don't really guess so, Goku." Hakkai said, kind of flattered. "I could always be beaten by someone else."  
  
"No! That's when you are not concentrating, Hakkai! And you are great in concentrating!!! You have a very small chance of losing!!!" Goku encouraged the brunette.  
  
"Domo, Goku. I appreciate your encouragement." Hakkai smiled at him.  
  
"Eh, you're always welcome.. Hakkai." He said and a slight blush was seen on his face.  
  
Homei then came in with the food she prepared for Goku. "Here you go, Goku- kun." She put the tray of food on the table. "Well, enjoy." She smiled and walked away.  
  
"Arigatou, Homei-neechan!!!" Goku told her as she walked away.  
  
"Anytime!!"  
  
Goku was about to eat when he looked at Hakkai who was fixing the deck of cards with Kitsune-chan. "Umm.. Hakkai.."  
  
"Nani, Goku?" He asked the golden-eyed boy with a smile still on his face.  
  
"Err, would you like some of the food that Homei-neechan made?" Goku asked uncertainly. 'Hey!! You're giving away good food!!! You've never given him anything ever before!!!' His mind exclaimed. 'No!!! I want to give him at least something for his kindness!! But, I don't really know what I'm doing.. I don't know what's wrong with me.. Is it that.. no it just can't be!' His heart replied.  
  
"Arigatou, Goku. If you're really hungry, then let all those food be yours." Hakkai politely rejected Goku's offer.  
  
"Okay, Hakkai. I'll eat it then!!!!" Goku ate all the food all by himself in less than a minute. "That was good!!!!"  
  
Hakkai then stood up and cleared all the plates. Goku then said, "Iie, Hakkai! I'll do it!!" He stood up and cleared the plates by himself. He then opened the door and went down the stairs to return it.  
  
"He's awful nice today, don't you think so, Hakkai-niichan?" Kitsune-chan gave Hakkai a clue.  
  
"I guess so. He's not like this often. I wonder what's wrong.. I hope he isn't possessed or anything." Hakkai said with a bit of concern. Indeed, Goku didn't do this everyday.  
  
'Can't he get it?!' thought Kitsune-chan.  
  
Goku came back to the room. "What will we do now?" He asked.  
  
"Like I said a while ago, let's go to the park!!" Kitsune-chan told them excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then!" Hakkai stood up and went out the orphanage with Kitsune-chan and Goku.  
  
"The park is a really nice place!! There's this pond where you can feed the geese!! Don't you think it's cool?" Kitsune-chan told them.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is!!! I wanna feed the geese!" Goku said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The three arrive at the park. Kitsune-chan then led them to the pond where geese could be fed. "They sure are fat geese. I wonder when we could cook them." Said Goku.  
  
"Iie, Goku-chan! We people just feed them and then they lay their eggs there and multiply! But, it is kind of true that man eats geese." Kitsune- chan pointed out.  
  
"Well, what could we do now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hmm.." Kitsune-chan then tapped Goku's shoulder and said, "TAG!! You're it!!!!" She ran away as fast as a fox.  
  
"OI!! That was so unfair!!!!" Goku then ran after her.  
  
"You can't catch me!!!!"  
  
"Of course I could!"  
  
Hakkai smiled. Goku was now having fun, despite the loss of Gojyo and Sanzo. How he wished that he could forget his troubles just like Goku. But, no matter what he did, he could never forget his troubles.  
  
After an hour at the park, the clouds turned dark gray without them noticing it. Goku and Kitsune-chan were still playing. Suddenly, droplets of rain started to fall. "Eh?" said Kitsune-chan as a raindrop fell on her nose. "It's raining.." She said quietly.  
  
"Guess we have to go home now huh? We might get a cold.. C'mon, Goku, Kitsune-chan.." Hakkai said, his emotions about the rain not clear in his voice. He was a great in lying about how he felt.. He was a hypocrite as Chin II Sou said..  
  
"Ame.." Goku said calmly. He remembered Sanzo, who hated the rain so much.. He also looked at Hakkai, who was not wearing his smile. They hated the rain.. and he wanted to know why..  
  
The rain suddenly began pouring in.. hard.. The three ran out of the park and across the street. They arrived at the orphanage, soaking wet. Homei saw them and was extremely worried. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"We got caught in the rain.." Kitsune-chan sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." Homei told her. She got them some towels. "Please change your clothes, you might catch a cold."  
  
"Un! Ike, Hakkai!" Goku told his green-eyed friend.  
  
Hakkai was extremely quiet since it rained. He just nodded without a smile. This worried Goku. Hakkai just followed Goku to their room.  
  
Goku and Hakkai changed their upper clothing in silence. Goku wasn't smiling since Hakkai didn't talk or smile at the time. They changed to some cool, loose clothing.  
  
Goku just remembered what Gojyo had told him..  
  
Flashback.. ~*~*  
  
Goku was Gojyo's roommate one rainy night. Sanzo was too pissed off to handle a saru, so Hakkai, a depressed man during rainy days just like him, decided to room with him.  
  
"Gojyo, why doesn't Hakkai smile when it rains? It bothers me.. I really want to know.." Goku asked the half-breed.  
  
"Well, you see, saru.. Hakkai hates the rain as much as Sanzo does, but he doesn't clearly show it to us like Sanzo. His lover, Kanan, died during a rainy day.. he killed those thousand youkai that same day too.. Now you understand don't you? How would you feel if all the bad stuff happened to you during rainy days? You would feel the same right?" Gojyo answered the saru calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.. That's so sad.. Now I understand.. thanks, Gojyo.."  
  
"Anytime, saru."  
  
"I'm not a saru!!!!!"  
  
~*~* End Flashback..  
  
Goku was now down the orphanage, eating some meat buns again. He remembered that time, he finally knew why Hakkai hated the rain.. He wanted to hate the rain too.. but the rain hasn't done anything bad to him. He decided to take a look at Hakkai and talk to him. He wanted to comfort the man.. He wanted to understand how Hakkai felt. He then stood up after eating the fifth serving of meat bun.  
  
Goku opened the door quietly and he saw Hakkai, looking out the window, looking at the rain. He wasn't wearing his smile. His usually lively emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. Hakkai didn't look at Goku and continued his thoughts..  
  
"Hakkai.." Goku said in a concerned tone. "You really don't have to hate the rain, you know that.."  
  
Hakkai didn't answer. He looked like he didn't even hear the saru.  
  
"Hakkai! Aren't you listening to me?! C'mon, Hakkai! You don't have to be like this every time it rains!! I want you to smile like always and have that lively look on your face!!" Goku exclaimed. He was worried. Real worried..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune-chan was listening in on them while outside the room. She wasn't smiling too.. She clearly understood the situation..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hakkai finally looked at Goku. He then answered, "What's there not to hate about the rain?" The old Gonou inside of him was always awakened when it rains.. He answered Goku in a voice that he used when speaking to Chin II Sou..  
  
"Demo.. You could always forget about what happened that very rainy night, right??" Goku told him.. He tried to talk to him like Gojyo did when he was talking to Hakkai.  
  
"She died when it was raining.. You do not understand.. You do not understand the pain I always feel when it rains.. You have no idea.." He replied fiercely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune-chan gasped. Is this Hakkai Goku was talking to? He seemed like a youkai.. A youkai who was going over the par..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I have an idea!!! I know perfectly how you feel!! But, I forgot that feeling ever since Sanzo saved me from Mt. Gogyo.." Goku said.  
  
"..... There's nothing else you could do.. She died.. She died and I couldn't even help her!!" He yelled.  
  
Goku was on the verge of crying as tears formed in his eyes. He was blushing slightly and continued, "You could always love someone else!!!! You could always forget about her!!! You could always forget the hatred you have for the rain!! You could always find someone else to love.." Goku shuddered and fell to the floor. Tears fell from his eyes as he said, "You could always find someone else.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune-chan was crying silently as she listened to the two youkais' conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku.. He then came back to himself. "Goku.. you.. I'm sorry.. I wasn't acting like myself.. You know me.. rainy days affect me so much.." He stood up and approached Goku. He knelt down and said, "I'm sorry.. but I couldn't forget Kanan.. I couldn't get over her death.. and that haunts me every time it rains.. I'm sorry, Goku.. maybe you are right.. maybe someday, I could find somebody else.."  
  
"Hakkai.." Goku faced him and wiped away the tears. "It's okay.. I should just mind my own business anyway.." He blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Iie, Goku.. your advice was wonderful. Arigatou gozaimasu.." Hakkai then smiled at him.  
  
Goku's face lit up as he saw his friend's smile. He smiled widely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune-chan smiled and wiped away the tears also. She was happy now.. Really she was.. She tiptoed silently to her room..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Goku and Hakkai faced the window and the rain weakened and suddenly, it stopped.. Hakkai smiled, a genuine smile. "Domo, Goku.. Domo.." He silently said.  
  
Goku heard what he said and blushed slightly. "You're welcome.. Hakkai.." He also silently said..  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(1): Dang stupid stupid monkey?? It's weird huh?? But it's okay..  
  
Kitsune-chan: This is one of my favorite chapters!! * sniff, sniff!! *  
  
Goku: I can't believe I said all those things!!  
  
Hakkai: Arigatou, Goku!!! I feel a lot better now!!!! * smiles *  
  
Goku; Anytime, Hakkai!!!!  
  
Kitsune-chan: Seems that we are all happy now. Let's end this chapter now!! Minna-chan!! Chapter IV will be up!! Gojyo and Sanzo will be back again!!! Ja ne!! Read and Review Onegai Shimasu!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Just press this button here and you just gave me another reason to continue this fic!!! 


End file.
